


Sagi-shi, Sagi-shi

by daydreamer1227



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Injury, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer1227/pseuds/daydreamer1227
Summary: The Karasuno volleyball team has just won their latest match in the tournament. When Hinata Shoyo overhears something he shouldn't on his way back from the bathroom, he finds himself in danger and out of his team's reach.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 16
Kudos: 608





	Sagi-shi, Sagi-shi

**Author's Note:**

> Set at no particular time, in a tournament I made up.

Karasuno had won their match for the day, but there were still matches being held all over the building. The gyms were huge, the crowds were cheering, and the teams were filled with tall, loud, passionate players. It was everything a volleyball tournament should be.

“ _Yosha_!” Nishinoya cried.

Hinata bounced in front of his upperclassman. “Nishinoya Senpai! That last receive! The ball was like _whoosh_ but you were like _haaauuuuugh_ and the ball went _fwoom!_ It was so cool!”

Nishinoya stood with his hands on his hips and a smug grin on his face, basking in the praise.

“ _Oi, oi_ ,” said Tanaka, butting in, “don’t go giving him too big a head, Hinata–”

Hinata turned sparkling eyes to Tanaka. “You too, Tanaka Senpai! Your spike was all _bam_! You came out of nowhere! The other team’s blockers were all _uuuoooohh_!”

Tanaka melted, donning a grin too big for his face. “So you think I had the best spike, huh?”

“Not quite what he said,” said Sugawara, amused.

Hinata spotted something behind them and took off. “ _Oi_! Kenma!” He weaved his way through a hallway filled with volleyball players more than a foot taller than him. “Did you win?” he asked, hands clutched in anticipation.

Kenma nodded.

“ _Yatta_!” Hinata leaped with his fist in the air.

“You guys?” Kenma asked, stealing a glance at his friend.

“We won, too!”

“Ah, _omedetou_.”

“Oi, Hinata,” called Daichi. “Fukurodani is still playing in gym three. If we hurry, we can catch the end of the second set.”

“ _Hai_!” Hinata grinned and waved at Kenma. “ _Ja, matta_!”

Kuroo joined Kenma at his side and watched Hinata run back to his team. “Didn’t they just finish a three-set game? How does he still have energy?”

Hinata bounded to the middle of the Karasuno team and started skipping next to Kageyama.

Tsukishima eyed him with a frown. “Tch.”

“ _Nani_ , Tsukishima,” said Hinata, annoyed.

“You’re annoyingly cheerful.”

“And you’re annoyingly grumpy,” said Hinata.

“You should save your energy,” said Suga. “We have another game tomorrow.”

“Which we’ll win!” cried Hinata. He stopped in his tracks.

“Hinata?”

“Toilet.”

“ _Eh_?”

“I have to use the toilet.”

“There’s one up ahead,” said Suga.

There was a brief moment of companionable silence–

“Toilet time, toilet time!” Hinata sang. “It is time, for toilet time! Here we go! Toilet time! Karasuno adventure to the toilets–”

“ _Urusai_ , Hinata _boke_!”

“You’re no fun, Kageyama,” whined Hinata as he steered off from the group. “I’ll meet you guys in gym six!”

Daichi frowned. “It’s gym three.”

Hinata laughed and disappeared into the men’s room.

The team stalled. “Maybe…” said Asahi, “we should wait?”

“Tch.” Tsukishima pushed forward. After a moment of hesitation, Yamaguchi followed.

“He can find his way from the bathroom,” said Kageyama, falling into step behind Yamaguchi, though he didn’t sound entirely confident.

“You worry too much, Asahi-san,” said Tanaka, throwing an arm around Asahi’s shoulders. “There are signs everywhere. He’ll find it.”

They made their way to gym three and entered just as Bokuto delivered a vicious spike down the left side. Fukurodani was crushing the opposing team, 20-12, and they’d already claimed the first set. Karasuno found empty seats behind Oikawa and Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai.

Oikawa lit up when he saw them. “My, my, my, if it isn’t Karasuno. Did you hear, Tobio-chan, we beat Nohebi in both sets. I hope you’re ready for a rematch, because we’re coming for you! I think you’ll find your freak quick attack won’t work quite so well on us this time.”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “We have to beat Date Tech first.”

Oikawa blanched. “Ah. _Hai_.”

“Where’s the other little guy?” asked Iwaizumi, looking past Nishinoya.

“Bathroom,” said Kageyama.

The whistle blew. Fukurodani was at 21 points.

Oikawa sighed. “He’s gonna miss the end.”

Hinata left the bathroom with a breath of relief. He’d had to pee since the middle of the third set, but the adrenaline had shoved it to the back of his mind. He walked up to the sign outside the nearest gym.

_Gym Four_

_Court One: Inarizaki vs Shiratorizawa_

_Court Two: Nekoma vs Yaseikawa_

_Court Three: Tokonami vs Date Tech_

_Court Four: Sameno vs Tonboko_

Hinata stared at the sign with narrowed eyes. Daichi had said Fukurodani was in gym three… gym six… gym three? He shrugged and started in the direction his team had headed. He was bound to run into it if he was going in the right direction.

There was the sound of a scuffle down one of the adjacent, empty hallways that led away from the gyms. Hinata hesitated. There were angry, muffled voices. He edged closer, curious.

“Oi, this isn’t even _half_.”

“You didn’t do half of what we paid you for.”

“Your team was _terrible_. If I’d made any more bad calls, it would have been _my_ ass on the line.”

“We wanted a clean win. Two sets! _Two_.”

“Most of Tonboko’s shots were clean. I can’t call out when they’re not even close to the line.”

Hinata felt like he had been doused in cold water. This sounded bad. This sounded like _cheating_. He backed away, but his volleyball shoe scuffed the floor with a squeak. He froze.

The voices stopped.

Two men peeked out of a side room to see Hinata, tiny and wide-eyed. They were so, so much bigger than him.

“Oi, _kono gaki_ , were you listening just now?” asked the man on the left. He wore the Sameno team’s coach jacket.

Hinata shook his head hard. “No… No, I–” His voice shook.

The other man wore a referee’s uniform. “He’s just some elementary schooler.”

The Sameno coach shook his head, eying Hinata’s jersey. “He’s in Karasuno.”

“ _Eh_?” said the ref. “That shrimp is in high school?”

“Kid. What are you doing here? The gyms are that way.”

“ _Surei shimasu_!” he said, bowing for good measure. “I got lost. I’ll just be leaving, now.” He turned around, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“ _Matte_ ,” said the Sameno coach, turning him back around. “I have a few questions.”

“My team will be looking for me,” said Hinata, shaking under the gaze of the coach who towered over him.

“ _Sou ka_? Then why don’t we head somewhere more private?” The coach tugged him towards the side room, his hand a painful iron vice around Hinata’s wrist.

Hinata dug his heels in and pulled back. He looked towards the hallway that led to the gyms, hoping to catch someone’s attention–

A hand slammed over Hinata’s mouth as he was shoved back against the wall. He might be a good spiker, and he might be able to jump, but in a situation of strength pitted against strength, he would always be on the losing side. He was half the size of the man in front of him.

He concentrated on drawing shaky breaths in through his nose as the man’s hand dug painfully against his mouth. His heart pounded.

“You keep your mouth shut,” the man whispered in his ear. He tugged him again towards the side room, and Hinata struggled for all he was worth–

It didn’t make a shred of difference.

The door shut behind them.

The coach threw Hinata further into the room where he stumbled. He steadied himself. It appeared to be a supplies room, filled with rolling carts of volleyballs, sports equipment, and towels.

The entire building was entrenched in the middle of a tournament, with multiple gyms and multiple matches filled with screaming fans. Who was going to hear one stray voice down a hallway no one was even near?

His team would come looking. When Fukurodani finished their match and Hinata hadn’t shown, they would look for him. Maybe not Tsukishima, and maybe not Kageyama, but his senpais, they would look for him.

“Sato-san,” said the ref, uneasy.

“This kid heard everything,” said Coach Sato.

“You don’t know that.”

Sato locked knowing eyes with Hinata and frowned. “I do.”

“We can’t just–” The ref rubbed his face. “We can’t _do_ anything to him.”

“We can make sure he keeps his mouth shut.”

“I didn’t sign up for this.”

“Then get out,” said Sato. “Keep your dirty conscience clean. I’ll take care of it.”

The ref hesitated and glanced at Hinata, then looked to the floor, unable to meet his scared, pleading brown eyes. “You’ll take care of it?”

“ _Hai_.”

The ref turned away.

Hinata stepped forward. “ _Matte, kudasai_ –”

The ref fled, leaving Hinata alone with the coach of the Sameno High School volleyball team.

Hinata stood stock still, save for the shaking of his hands. “I won’t tell anyone,” he said quietly.

“Yes you will,” said Sato. “I can see it in your eyes. What’s your name?”

Hinata kept quiet.

“Number ten of Karasuno… the tiny middle blocker… Hin… Hinata Shoyo, _ne_?”

Hinata’s head snapped up.

Sato grinned. “You’ve been causing quite the stir.”

“I won’t tell anyone that you cheated, Sato-san,” said Hinata, his voice small but his gaze cold, “because I won’t have to. Your team should have lost against Tonboko. You’re not good enough to win. You’ll have to keep cheating if you want to keep winning, and you will get caught.”

Sato stiffened.

“Where you are in the bracket, even if you manage to win your next match, then you’ll have to play Karasuno,” said Hinata. “And we won’t lose.”

“And will Karasuno be able to win without their middle blocker?” asked Sato, advancing.

Hinata backed away until he was against the wall. “There are lots of spikers on my team.”

“Is that right?”

“I’m not even the ace.”

Sato just kept coming. He was so close–

Hinata dove to the side and ran for the door. A fist tangled in his jersey and pulled him back, slamming him against the wall. His head smacked against the masonry and his knees buckled as the room spun. Something warm trickled down the back of his neck. He got himself to his hands and knees–

And was kicked roughly to the side. _It hurt_. His head pounded. He forced himself forward, unbalanced and uncoordinated, as he lunged for one of the volleyball carts. In a heave of effort, he dumped it. Volleyballs bounced every which way, buying him the precious few seconds it took for him to get to the door.

Back in gym three, Fukurodani took the second set, 25-15.

“Hinata never made it,” said Suga, glancing around at his team.

Asahi frowned. “Do you think he got lost?”

Tanaka stood with a sigh and stretched. “Better go find him.”

The Karasuno team stood, some more willing than others to go looking for their smallest spiker.

“Oi, tell Chibi-chan that I look forward to beating him in our next match,” said Oikawa.

On their way out, they ran into the Fukurodani team, guzzling from their water bottles and drenched in sweat.

“Congrats on the win,” said Daichi.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto strode up to them, a huge grin on his face. “Karasuno! _Eh_? Where’s my number one disciple?”

“We lost him,” said Tsukishima, deadpan.

“So careless, Tsukki,” said Bokuto in his booming voice, shaking his head.

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Glasses-kun.”

“Or that.”

“Tsukki Glasses Tsukishima-kun.”

“All three is still wrong.”

“ _Oi_ , Tsukki,” said Bokuto, “did you guys win your match today?”

“ _Hai_.”

“Hey, hey! That’s great! We’ll have to celebrate! Tell Hinata to stop by before you leave, _ne_?”

“Tch.”

Karasuno made their way out of the hallway and back towards the bathroom where they’d left Hinata.

“That guy gets on my nerves,” said Tsukishima.

“Everybody gets on your nerves, Tsukki,” said Yamaguchi.

There was a loud bang as a door down the adjacent hallway slammed open. A few volleyballs rolled out, followed by a staggering Hinata.

“Shoyo?” said Nishinoya.

Hinata tripped over one of the balls and scrambled towards them, wild panic in his eyes. He ran straight to Kageyama and ducked behind him, latching himself onto the back of his shirt. Kageyama could feel him shaking through the fabric.

“Hinata?” said Suga.

“What’s wrong?” asked Nishinoya.

A man stumbled out of the room, stiff with fury. He looked to them and froze.

“Oi, Hinata, you’re bleeding,” said Ennoshita.

“ _Ehhh?_ ” Nishinoya ran to Hinata’s side and looked him over. There was blood matted in his hair and dripping down the back of his neck. “Shoyo, your head,” he said, wide-eyed.

The man straightened and brushed himself off, quickly concealing his fury. He took a step towards them with a forced smile–

Hinata stepped back, pulling Kageyama with him. “Kageyama…” he said, his voice trembling and high.

Kageyama felt fire rise within him. “ _Oi_ ,” he said, keeping Hinata tucked behind him. “What did you do to Hinata?”

The team had to take a second to let that sink in. The man was wearing a _coach’s_ uniform. Had he…?

Tanaka’s hands clenched into fists. Suga put a hand on his arm to hold him back.

“Asahi,” said Daichi, not taking his eyes off of the coach in front of them. “Go find one of the officials.”

“ _Hai_.” Asahi ran off.

They stood in silence for a moment. The coach seemed to think staying quiet was his best option, but the forced smile had melted off his face.

“H-he’s the Sameno coach,” said Hinata from behind Kageyama. “He paid off one of the refs to throw their game with Tonboko.”

“You little shit,” said Sato, looking like he wanted to charge at the first-year.

Hinata flinched.

“Kageyama,” said Daichi, “get Hinata out of here.”

Kageyama nodded. Making sure he stayed between the coach and Hinata, he led him away from the hall.

Daichi took in the rest of his team, his gaze lingering on Tanaka, still restrained by Suga, and Nishinoya who was shaking with fury. “Tanaka, Noya, you too.” They were the most likely to do something rash and get into trouble before the official arrived. Then Daichi saw the look in Tsukishima’s eyes. “Tsukishima.”

“Tch.”

Once Kageyama felt he and Hinata were a good distance away, he managed to disentangle himself from Hinata’s tiny fists. “Oi,” he said, frowning at the sight of his teammate, “what happened?”

Hinata looked up at him, pale and confused. “He… Coach Sato-san, he cheated–.”

“Not that,” said Kageyama. “He hurt you?”

Hinata nodded.

“You should sit down–”

Hinata’s knees buckled.

Kageyama jumped forward, catching him under the arms just as Tanaka and Nishinoya rushed over.

“ _Kuso_!” cried Nishinoya, helping lower Hinata to the floor. “Ryuu–”

“ _Wakata_ ,” said Tanaka, rushing off to find one of the physicians on staff for the tournament.

Tsukishima was walking lazily their way, but he picked up the pace when he saw Hinata on the ground. “ _Oi_ , _Ousama_ ,” he said, “did you drop him?”

“No, I didn’t _drop him_ ,” Kageyama snarled.

Hinata groaned and moved to get up.

“Sit still, _boke_ ,” said Kageyama, helping prop him up against the wall.

“Chibi-chan?” Oikawa and Iwaizumi had finally made it out of gym three. Oikawa’s eyes were wide, “Tobio-chan, is he okay?”

Kageyama ignored him.

“What hurts,” asked Nishinoya, his voice soft. “ _Shoyo_.”

Hinata reached for the back of his head with a trembling hand.

“Don’t–”

But the hand that Nishinoya pulled back was already red with blood.

Any color that had been left in Hinata’s face drained.

“You’re okay,” said Nishinoya, his own voice starting to waver with panic as he eyed the blood. “You’re okay.”

Fukurodani began filing out of the gym. They froze at the sight of Hinata and his teammates huddled on the floor. Tsukishima stood over them with his arms crossed, glaring at anyone who got too close.

“Hinata?” Bokuto’s usual booming voice was nothing more than a tremor.

Hinata grabbed at Kageyama’s shirt and clenched it tight. Kageyama drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the hand-shaped bruise around Hinata’s tiny wrist.

A crowd was gathering. People from various teams were pointing and whispering. Someone from Nekoma ran off.

Tanaka returned with the physician. They knelt down next to Hinata and spoke in a soft voice as they examined Hinata’s head. “Are you feeling dizzy?”

Hinata seemed to shrink into Kageyama’s side. “ _Hai_.”

“Nauseous?” They shined a light into Hinata’s eyes.

“A little.”

“Do you remember how you hit your head?”

“He… slammed me into the wall,” said Hinata, as if he himself still couldn’t believe it. Kageyama stiffened. 

“Does it hurt anywhere else?”

“Wrist. But it’s fine, it’s just a bruise.” 

“ _Hah_?” Nishinoya grabbed Hinata’s hand and examined the wrist with a pained frown.

“And my side,” said Hinata, gingerly probing the area under his ribs on his left side.

The physician lifted up his shirt and the grip on his hand tightened. Tanaka stood and cursed. There was a mass of purple the size and shape of a shoe.

While the physician finished their examination and explained the side-effects and treatment for concussions as they patched up Hinata’s head, the Nekoma player returned with Kenma at his side. The troubled frown on Kenma’s face held more emotion than Kageyama had ever seen on the Nekoma setter.

The officials came by with Sato in cuffs. One of them knelt down by Hinata. “You’re Hinata-kun?”

“ _Hai_.”

“Are you feeling well enough to tell me what happened?”

As Hinata filled in the official, the rest of Karasuno approached, all looking dangerous mixes of sullen and angry. Coach Ukai, Takeda Sensei, Kiyoko-san, and Yachi-san had met up with them sometime since their separation. Ukai looked furious.

The official thanked Hinata and left to find the dirty referee, and Hinata slumped into Kageyama’s side.

The crowd began to thin out while Ukai talked with the physician.

Kenma approached. “Shoyo.”

Hinata looked up and gave a weak smile. “Kenma!”

Kenma grimaced and looked away.

Aone from Date Tech sat across from Hinata and frowned, as impenetrable a wall as ever. Bokuto and Oikawa also lingered.

“I’m fine,” said Hinata.

“ _You’re not fine_!” said Kageyama.

“ _Gomenasai_ , Shoyo,” said Nishinoya, staring at the floor, hands balled into tiny little fists.

“I can’t believe a _coach_ attacked a _student_ ,” said Ennoshita, in shock.

“All right,” said Ukai, “everyone gather your stuff. We’re getting on the bus and heading home.”

“Shouldn’t Hinata go to the hospital?” grumbled Tsukishima.

“He’s been cleared to go home,” said Ukai. “The treatment is rest, which he can do from the comfort of his own bed. He’ll be out of practice for a few days–”

“But Coach–”

“Hinata,” said Ukai. “You’re hurt. Take some time. Get better.”

“But the tournament!”

“The tournament is going to be put on hold for a few days until all of this gets sorted out,” said Takeda Sensei. “Sameno will likely be disqualified, leaving Tonboko to take their place on the roster. You should be cleared for the next match, _if_ you follow the doctor’s orders and get some rest.”

Hinata relaxed.

“I’ll get your stuff, Shoyo!” said Nishinoya, jumping to his feet. “You can count on your senpai!” There was something bitter and unspoken in his voice.

Kageyama and Tanaka helped Hinata to his feet where he swayed. Kageyama knelt down in front of him and waited. Hinata blinked.

“Better get on your horse before it runs away,” said Tsukishima.

Kageyama glared, but he didn’t move until Hinata stepped forward, and he hoisted him onto his back.

“I’ll grab your stuff, Kageyama,” said Tanaka, rushing off after Nishinoya.

Sugawara and Daichi watched Kageyama and Hinata go.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” said Daichi.

“That man was a _coach_ ,” said Suga. “He… He _attacked_ a student…”

“I know.”

“A first year! A student who’s too small to fight back!”

“I know.”

“He attacked _Hinata_ …”

The bus ride home was a somber one. No one slept, save for Hinata who had fallen asleep on Kageyama’s back before they’d even made it out of the building. The story spread around the bus as those who had been present during Hinata’s retelling of the incident to the officer relayed it to the team.

_They’d only left him for a few minutes…_

Conversation was quiet and sparse, and anyone whose voice raised a little in volume received a glare from Kageyama, who had taken to watching over Hinata as he slept.

Kageyama didn’t have many friends. For a long time, he hadn’t had _any_. Then he’d joined the Karasuno volleyball team, and still, he’d had only teammates, which was fine, and just as good in his book. And yet this orange-haired _toss it to me_ shrimp leaning on Kageyama’s shoulder had somehow become his friend when he wasn’t looking.

It was a sense of protectiveness and unity he’d never felt with his teammates at Kitagawa Daiichi.

Kageyama eyed the bruise on Hinata’s wrist and felt the anger rise. He and the rest of the Karasuno team would look out for Hinata. Apparently, even those from other teams would help look out for Hinata. Kenma, Aone, Bokuto… how had Hinata wormed his way into friendships with even people on the opposing teams?

It made sense that the only person who could make friends with Kageyama, the one who befriended nobody, was Hinata Shoyo, the one who befriended everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cut so deep (yet growing through and through)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880208) by [Drhair76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76)




End file.
